1. Field of Invention
The subject disclosure relates to pools and spas and more particularly to improved methods and apparatus for filtering contaminants from pools and spas.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable spas have become quite popular as a result of their ease of use and multiplicity of features such as varied jet and seating configurations. One area where the inventor has recognized that ease of use could be enhanced is the area of maintaining proper water chemistry and sanitation.